


my heart skips a beat

by edlegard



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Romance, fire emblem: three houses au, help???, im sorru if they are ooc, leon is flirty and claire is so :||| bc of it, soft, this is my first fanfic ever plz go easy on me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21671335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edlegard/pseuds/edlegard
Summary: Claire and Leon bond.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Claire Redfield, mentioned Chris Redfield/Jill Valentine
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	my heart skips a beat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the cleon discord server](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+cleon+discord+server).



> hiiii, this is my first fanfic on here so go easy on me lol. this was inspired by fire emblem: three houses, the support conversations between hilda and claude.
> 
> https://youtu.be/bDhpDv34tXk
> 
> sorry if they’re ooc, my worst fear ever was making the characters ooc

Claire sighed, eyes trying to resist sleep as she felt like she had to write her brother, Chris Redfield of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus, a letter. He had been at battle at the kingdom for a few days now, fighting off rebels who had threatened to overcome the kingdom and assassinate it’s officials.

Leon, not feeling lethargic, decided to go around the monastery and see if anyone had been awake. As he saw a glimpse of light coming from the door, he became curious and decided to go into the open room.

Claire saw Leon, eyes open and had become a little bit startled, and said, “Leon? What are you doing here?”

“And what are you doing here?” Leon remarked, “I thought you hated writing.”

“Pff,” Claire smirked, “As if! I absolutely love writing… if it’s for Chris.”

Leon smirked, he had always loved the relationship between Chris and Claire despite Chris hating his guts for whatever reason. It was nice seeing two siblings who are usually so strong up front, close to the point where they would give their lives to protect each other.

Chris also has another one in his life. Jill Valentine, the professor of Chris’ class and the person Chris had sworn to protect his whole life. Leon secretly wished maybe he would be the second person in Claire’s life as Jill was to Chris.

There had been a short silence until Claire placed the quill pen back in the metal jar full of ink, making a sharp sound that echoed throughout the room. Claire said, “You know… You never talk about your family.”

Leon looked up at her, eyes open from the bold comment, “Are you suggesting that I talk about them?”

“I mean!” Claire quickly stated, “only if you want to talk about them.”

Leon laughed, a big smile on his face and his hand pushing his hair back. Maybe Claire’s heart had burst at that moment. “It’s fun seeing you like this.” Leon said after his laughter had died down.

“Oh so you’re a tease now? You’re a hard guy to grasp, Leon.”

“I’d let you grasp me anytime,” Leon said with a grin.

“Wow…” Claire said as she got up, “don’t let Chris hear you say that, are you on a sugar rush or something? Explains why you’re suddenly so… not innocent?”

“I’ll take you seeing me as innocent as a compliment”

…

“CLAIRE! Don’t leave, I’ll tell you about my family,” Leon stated.

Claire sat down, yawning, “I’ll stay here for you, but after this I’m going to sleep— no, we’re both going to sleep.”

“Ok so,” Leon chuckled, “my parents are one hefty trope—“

“Parents?” Claire interrupted, causing Leon to tilt his head and raise his eyebrows at her. She awkwardly chuckled, “Oh. I’m sorry, I just thought your father died; therefore, that’s how you became the next Duke.”

“It was my uncle who died in the accident, he had no daughters or sons, and I had no cousins.”

Leon continued, “Truth be told, my dad was the softie, and my mom was the… let’s say most like a demon queen. One day, she had gotten into an argument with one of my combat instructors, yet she beat him! And my father told me he was one of the strongest in our area, I guess we know who is stronger now; despite that, she’s extremely loving… she’d always cook me my favorite food, arroz caldo.”

“Mmm,” Claire gushed, “sounds really good. Whenever we’re eating at the dining hall, I see your face light up when that’s today’s special. It really is your favorite food.”

“Have you been watching me closely?” Leon asked.

“When it comes to you, I’m very understanding. How else have you put me as ‘most understanding’ in the questions the counselor gave us when she went to our class, and my eyes always avert to you anyways.” Claire responded with a small smile on her face.

“Now that you say that… I may appreciate you a little more.”

“Are you saying you didn’t appreciate me?!”

Leon teased her as Claire playfully punched him. They had spent a few more moments together until they had realized they did need to sleep.

Claire walked Leon to his dormitory as it had been closer to the class hall then her room was. She smiled at him, giving him a big hug. Claire always hated the fact she had to tippy-toe whenever she hugged Leon. 

“Goodnight, Leonardo.” Claire said.

“Goodnight Red, maybe one day I’ll take you to meet my parents to have some arroz caldo.”

Claire decided to place the letter for Chris in the box before heading to her room. As she arrived inside her room, she glanced at the picture of her and Leon, hoping one day maybe that statement will come true.

It did, and Leon was very flustered at the fact everyone at his home kept calling Claire his girlfriend.


End file.
